


Bend

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, sort of...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not too many people that he would allow this from. Fewer that he would actively seek it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend

“Touch yourself.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
It comes as a question, but more subtly as a prompt, a reminder to her, _you are not commanding me, you are **forcing**_ _me._  
  
Which, in reality, is only true by some definitions, and false by others.  
  
Rey’s eyes widen slightly- right, right, of course, she’s forgotten herself- before she repeats:  
  
“ _Touch yourself_.”  
  
_Better_ , Kylo Ren thinks.  
  
His limbs move of their own (of _her_ ) accord, and as he does not resist, his movements lack the jerky quality of those whom he has controlled using the Force in the past. Rather, he leans into it- going slack would mean being dead weight, making him more difficult for her to control.  
  
And for now, difficulty isn’t what he’s going for, not in any real capacity.  
  
His hand goes to his chest, slides down, teases his nipples, moves over his abdomen with a slowness that might have irritated him under different circumstances. But right now, Kylo Ren’s eyes are fixed on Rey’s face, watching her lips twitch with barely-restrained amusement.  
  
Really, this must be a challenge for her- in general, not just to keep a straight face while she does it. Rey is too nice, to unwilling to force her will onto others; as such, she thinks this exercise is somewhat ridiculous, a waste of time and effort. She doesn’t get the thrill of control as he does. “I’d rather be the one doing the touching,” is what she said.  
  
“We’ll get to that,” he had promised, and meant it.  
  
There are not too many people that he would allow this from, this control over himself; even fewer that he would actively seek it from. Perhaps the fact that Rey is how she is, is what allows him to be alright with it.  
  
_You’re alright?_ She asks, silently.  
  
_Fine,_ He repeats, for the umpteenth time.  
  
He is very, very fine indeed, because now his hands are sliding down over the top of his thighs, fingers slipping inward- and they linger there for a while, long enough that Kylo Ren glances up at her and raises an eyebrow, surprised less at the teasing (which Rey enjoys) and more by the fact that she’s become comfortable enough with this that she feels like teasing.  
  
She looks back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. “What? Was there something else you wanted?”  
  
There is, actually; that want is pretty clearly signified by the fact that his cock is almost fully erect from not only the physical stimulation, but the mental as well. Rey, he has found, has more power over him than he’d like to admit, whether she’s using the Force or not.  
  
Kylo Ren digs his fingers into the meat of his thighs, unable to move them anywhere else, and cranes his head slightly on the pillow to look up at her with wide, innocent eyes. “Please?”  
  
That adorable little smile breaks out on her face, and she starts to giggle. “God, you’re being _polite_. You really are enjoying this.”  
  
He is, and that enjoyment increases when she moves his fingers to the base of his cock, kneading, rubbing, a thumb coming down to brush lightly against his balls. His breathing becomes heavier as they gradually begin to move up and down, partly as an allowance for Rey’s sake and partly because he is actually having trouble keeping himself steady and under control.  
  
Kylo Ren shuts his eyes when she makes him stroke, because the pace is fast enough, steady enough, but also _slow_ enough that it keeps him satisfied whilst also building a level of tension, anticipation in his groin because he _knows_ it’s coming, even if it isn’t coming at the pace he’s accustomed to-  
  
And suddenly, his hands fall to his sides.  
  
When Kylo Ren opens his eyes to see why, he finds himself face-to-face with Rey. She’s climbed on top of him so swiftly, so careful not to touch him, that he hadn’t even noticed when she’d done it. He tries to move his hands, but finds them pinned neatly to his sides.  
  
“You’re getting the hang of this,” Kylo murmurs.  
  
Rey grins, and leans down to kiss him.  
  
She may be preventing him from moving, but she but she can’t stop him from getting aroused (actually it’s entirely possible she can, and he tucks that idea away for a future encounter), and he does, because Rey has finally learned to play the game he’s been teaching her, learned to keep control over him even in the little moments.  
  
“How would you like to finish this,” She says, lips brushing over his as she speaks, “By yourself, or with me?”  
  
“How do you think?”  
  
And that’s how Kylo Ren climaxes, with his ( _her_ ) hands on him. But with Rey hovering over him, lips on his own, the difference between himself and her isn’t terribly significant.  
  
-End


End file.
